Mystical Ocean: The time starts now!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: The gang is back for another year as mermaids, last year they had to deal with a mermaid gone rogue, special and added mermaid powers and the power of the 50th Full Moon. Now this year they have to deal with a jealous and money loving older sister of Will, Water attacking them, a wedding, graduating high school, and keeping noisey people away from Mako Island. this year is going to
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hello people! Just so you know all mermaids - Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Samantha, Bella, and Charlotte- are now 17, and their boyfriends - Lewis, Ash, Zane, Will, and Nate - are all 17. No Samantha doesn't have a boyfriend yet, but she will.

Now on with the chapter!

 **-Beach-**

Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were walking on the beach. When 3 of the guys in the water started to yell at Bella. Trying to get her to come into the water. But when she didn't move one of the guys yelled.

"Snob! " The other two laughed at this point. And he got onto his surfboard.

Cleo and Rikki glanced at each other and Cleo nudged Rikki who smirked, knowing what her mermaid sister was planning to do. Bella was looking at the three morons, she knew that neither Cleo nor Rikki would let what they did go...and if Samantha found out, Bella shuttered at the thought.

So she watched as Cleo and Rikki made a fool out of the guy who called her a snob. She even managed a small chuckle when the guy's surfboard turned upside down causing his friends to laugh at him.

"Don't you just love summer holidays?" Rikki asked as the three mermaids walked away from the three idiots. They all agreed not to mention anything to Samantha, it wasn't worth it anyway. Besides they knew she had other things to worry about.

* * *

 **-Armorel-**

"Thank you so much Max. They are beautiful." Sam said and placed her new necklace around her neck. She knew it would glow during the full moon, absorbing the moonlight. You never know if you are going to need pure moonlight.

Max chuckled as he placed the other necklaces on the table. "You are welcome Samantha. It was pleasure make these necklaces, especially since I know who are going to use them." The old fisherman then began to cough into his arm.

"Max! Are you alright?" Sam helped the old man sit down on couch before sitting beside him herself. Her blue eyes were wide with worry over the old man she had come to see as her grandfather.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Samantha. Age doesn't come alone, but I won't let it stop me." Max smiled, but he knew that the leader of the mermaids would worry about him no matter what he said.

Smiling sadly Sam nodded as she helped Max back on his feet. "If you ever need help Max all you have to do is call. And the Armorel's doors are always open for you." She hugged the old man gently. "You are like a grandfather to all of us. Not just us mermaids, but the guys as well."

"Thank you." Was all Max whispered before he left. Samantha went in to the library so she could go over the papers of the the free diving competition she had received this morning. The organizer had given her the names of all the divers that were going to be practicing near Mako Island.

 _'As long as they stay out of the moon pool.'_ She sighed. Doing paperwork was boring, but she knew that the sooner she started the sooner she was done.

* * *

 **-Out in the sea-**

Small boat was anchored in the waters near Mako Island. Man in his twenties looked at the mysterious island he had heard about so much as he put on some goggles before diving in the water. He needed all the practice he could get to be ready for the competition.

* * *

 **-Rikki's cafe-**

Rikki and Zane stood in front of the group, handing out jobs.

"Ash, Emma, Charlotte; your jobs are to serve the customers and make them happy. You get to keep any tips you make. As for your payment it's $20 an hour. You also get 2, 15 minute breaks a day. Sound good?" Rikki asked as she looked at her notebook.

"Sure." "I'm fine with that." "Yes." Came the voices of agreement from the three in question.

"Alright next up is Bella, Lewis and Nate; you guys will be on live music. Bella of course is the singer, Nate you are on keyboard and Lewis you're on the drums. Now meet Nathan and Andrew your two guitarists." Rikki introduced a teen with blonde hair and bright blue eyes known as Nathan and a brown haired bright green eyes guy known as Andrew.

"Now all of you will be getting payed $10 for each song you do a day or night. So for example, if you do 3 songs you each get 30 dollars. There will also be a tip jar that the customers can place money into. You will have to split the money -between the 5 of you- in the jar at the end of each night. Sound fair?" Rikki asked she got nods of agreement out of the 4 band members and the singer.

"Good, now Samantha. I will let you sell the things you make here, but you split the profits with Rikki's cafe 50-50 okay?"

"Sure Rikki, I don't really need the money, remember?" Samantha answered her, because honestly she didn't. The little dent she had in her cash was already filled with some extra added into it...

"Good now let's get started with the grand opening tonight!" Zane told everyone and they suddenly got very busy. In only a few short hours Rikki's cafe would open its door to the public.

xxx

Sam stood out in the pier, she was taking a break from all the partying going on inside. Earlier she had felt a strange magic nearby so she wanted to know what it is. It wasn't a threatening feeling, more like...something familiar. She couldn't explain the feeling to herself. Her thoughts were cut of by a voice coming closer.

"What are you doing out here Sam? I thought that you would be inside partying like the rest of us." Rikki smiled as she walked to her friend. So far the evening had been a huge success.

"Sorry Rikki, but I really needed a break from all the dancing. And there's this-" Sam saw something rise from the water. "Rikki look out!" She yelled and pushed her friend out of the way before the thing grabbed her and pulled her underwater.

"Sam!" Rikki shouted, alerting the other mermaids that something was wrong.

* * *

 **-Moon pool-**

 ** _*Samantha's p.o.v*_**

I don't know why, but when the water tentacle grabbed me I felt safe. But now I just feel so tired, like I've been awake for days and am in desperate need of sleep. Still something is nagging at the back of my mind, reminding me of something, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Sam! Samantha! Open your eyes!" Someone is yelling at me. Or more likely _someones_.

"What?" My eyes finally snap open as the water tentacle was forced to lose its hold on me. Before it was gone I felt like it tried to apologize. But why? What did I miss?

 ** _*No p.o.v*_**

"Are you alright Sam?" Bella asked as all the mermaids gathered together in the pool.

"I'm fine. But-" Sam cut off when she heard groaning coming from the sandy part of the cavern. "Oh no." She whispered when she recognized the man as one of the participants of the free diving competition. "I hope he didn't see anything."

All six mermaid got out of the water and dried themselves, thanks to Rikki and Samantha as they used their powers to dry up faster. They then approached the groaning male.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty!" Rikki nudged the guy on the shoulder with her shoe.

"Rikki!" Cleo pulled her friend away as the guy finally woke up and sat up with a gasp. He backed up, looking scared.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as the brown haired man, Carlos Jameson, according to Sam shakily stood up.

"I came in here diving but-" Carlos moved closer to the moon pool and looked at the water. He then spoke something about the wall being different like a big waterfall, but none of the girls didn't really believe him. But when he said that something come for him from the pool it made them uncomfortable.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked and looked at the six girls. "And why are you in party clothes?"

Sam stepped forward. "For you information I own this island. We come here from time to time to get away from the stress of the mainland. This is a place we come the relax. Normally I would say that Mako Island is off limits, but because of the oncoming competition the divers have a permission to use the surrounding waters for their training. As long as they don't harm the environment." She admitted to herself the guy was cute, but at the same time she couldn't stand him.

"You are Samantha Sertori! I've heard so much about you!" Carlos exclaimed and looked at Samantha up and down, like pervert. Her outfit wasn't helping.

"Hey! Eyes up here! Pervert." Sam snapped, causing Cleo and Charlotte to take hold of her arms so she wouldn't attack the guy.

"Sorry." Carlos said and dived in the water, leaving the girls in the cavern.

* * *

 **-Next day-**

Samantha came to sit next to the girls with a long face.

"So, what did Luna have to say?" Emma questioned first.

"Nothing, she has no knowledge, of why the moon sent water after us. She did say that she didn't think it meant any harm to us, so that explains why I got the feeling that it was sorry before it vanished. But other then that, not a clue." Samantha answered honestly, playing absentmindedly with the sleeve of her jacket. She made mental note to give the others their necklaces after they got back home.

This made the others want to hit their heads...that water had almost killed Sam, but if it didn't mean any harm to them then what the heck did it want?

Just then Lewis came up to them. He too had a long look on his face.

"Anything?" Zane asked hopefully.

"Nothing. Max was as shocked as the rest of us. He had no idea what this could mean." Lewis flopped down between Cleo and Sam. "Still he promised me that he'll keep an eye out if he can find anything."

"We'll just have to be careful. I have a feeling that what ever the water tentacle wanted has something to do with Mako Island and that it is important." Sam said as she stood up. "Charlotte, Nate can you two help me? I need to buy groceries and with most of us living in the same house we need a lots of food. Next thing we know is that we all live together in the Armorel."

"Sure." The couple followed after Sam. Others looked after them hoping that nothing bad wouldn't happen to them. Knowing their luck something was bound to happen sooner or later.


	2. OC character data!

Name: Cassandra Blint  
Age: 17  
Birthday: September 5th  
Gender: Female  
Looks/Appearance: In the picture  
Status:  
\- School: Swimmer  
\- Home: She is a rich kid  
Job:  
Rikki's Cafe Waitress -her mother made her get the job.  
Personality: Stuck up, cunning, bratty sometimes, can use her brain to get what she wants, She is not very friendly but she fakes most of it, she hates to be told no.  
Hobbies: Making Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella's lifes hard. Like's counting Money, Making Money, looking for new things to sell. Bossing people around. Swimming in the Ocean -no she is not a mermaid-

Name: Chelsea Chadwick  
Age: 14  
Birthday: June 12th  
Hair color/length: Dark red (Dyed) shoulder length  
eye color: Milk chocolate colored  
Favorite Color's: Pink and Yellow  
Family:  
Terry Chadwick - biological father  
Rikki Chadwick - older Half-sister (She was told that they were step-sisters this is not true)  
Mariaen Ross/Chadwick - biological mother (Dead)  
Samantha Roberts/Chadwick - new Stepmother

Name: Carlos Jameson  
Age: 20  
gender: Male  
Hair Color/style: Short and spiky sandy brown hair  
Eye color: Milk chocolate brown  
Job: FreeDiver, a Collector of things found in the ocean,


	3. Chapter 2

**-Armorel-**

"It's a natural reserve." Samantha said in the phone as the other mermaids and their boyfriends looked in the library. "Yes, I do know, but you have to understand that I don't make these kind of rules." She noticed the others at the doorway and shooed them away, pointing at the clock so they wouldn't be late from school. _'Later'._ She mouthed them before closing the door. "Look if you have something to complain about I can give you the number of my lawyer so there won't be any other misunderstandings. Thank you, have a good day."

Placing her phone next to her laptop Sam sat down on her chair and looked at the screen. _'Since Mako Island is a nature reserve I need to follow the regulations just like everyone else. Even if I own Mako Island it doesn't mean that I'm above the law. But some idiots just can't understand the rules!'_ She thought, still miffed at the phone call.

Taking a deep calming breaths Samantha put on some meditation music Lewis had downloaded for her before starting her online lessons for the day. She had a feeling that the rest of the day would be even weirder.

* * *

 **-Rikki's cafe-**

"Miss Sertori?" Carlos cleared at his throat nervously as he walked to where Samantha was sitting and doing paper work for the Marine Park she had received just before she left Armorel. "Can we talk?" He felt uncomfortable with Cassandra Blint hovering behind him.

"It depends what this is about. If you haven't noticed, but I have to finish these papers." Samantha answered curtly after seeing Cassandra standing behind Carlos.

"I would like to go back to Mako Island and investigate what happened last night. Miss Blint here told me that she knows a lot about the island." Carlos started, but was quickly shot down by Samantha.

"That is a lie. Cassandra doesn't know anything about Mako Island, because she hasn't been there even once in her life. As for going back to the island I must ask you, have you hear about the new regulations?" Samantha asked and gave Cassandra a glare as Carlos sat down on the opposite side of her table. She wanted to strangle the redhead as she sat down next to Carlos, even though he tried to get away.

"What regulations?" Carlos asked, hoping that it wouldn't stop him from going back to Mako Island. And he didn't understand why Cassandra lied to him.

Pinching at the bridge of her nose Samantha put her now finished paper work back in the folder, then pulling out a printed version of the regulations she had to follow. She had to make that those who want to go to Mako Island will know about the regulations. "These are the new rules and regulations that came in place. I only received this information this morning. The organizers of the diving competition didn't like the new rules, but I can't change these even if I own Mako Island."

Carlos looked at the paper. "To dive in the waters $100 for person, to go on to the island $200 and for staying over night $300?" He looked up from the paper and asked Samantha. "Is this just because of the diving competition or?"

"It's a permanent thing. Every nature reserve has to follow these rules. And just like I said before even I have to do it even though I own Mako Island." Samantha said and took the paper back. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes." Carlos stood up, ignoring Cassandra, who whined that she didn't have enough money to go to Mako. "I need a guide to show me around Mako Island. And who would be better than the owner of the island herself." He gave a charming smile, that would make any regular girls weak at their knees.

"Do you have a boat?" Samantha asked. Even if she didn't want to take Carlos to Mako Island she could at least try to make the island look like normal nature reserve and then never see him again.

"Yes, I do." Carlos replied.

"Meet me at Mako Island after an hour. And don't be late." Samantha left the cafe so she could warn the others to stay away from Mako for a while. The last thing she needed was Carlos asking unnecessary questions.

* * *

Cursing Sam gathered all her paper work and placed it in her back, while also balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder. "Pick up already." She growled as she waited for an answer.

 _'Miss Sertori, I was just about to leave for Mako-'_ Carlos's voice rang through the line.  
"That's why I called Mr Jameson. I just got an emergency call from the Marine Park, so I can't act as your guide. But a good friend of mine can show you around on next Saturday at 10am." Sam said quickly as she made her way towards the Marine Park.  
 _'That's a shame. I was looking forward on spending time with you Miss Sertori. Bye.'_ Carlos cut the call, leaving Sam stare at her phone in disbelieve.

"Ugh! I better hurry. Whose bright idea it was to get Great White Sharks?"

* * *

 **-Time skip to Saturday, Mako Island-**

Bella and Rikki handled the 'tour', but with Cassandra with them, since the redheaded brat had managed to get the money from her parents, but she needed to do a full report on what she learned. In the mean while everyone else; Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Zane, Will, Charlotte and Nate were in the moon pool cavern trying to figure out what could have caused the wall to change into a waterfall.

Samantha was bringing Max on Mako Island since the old man was also curious about the change in the moon pool. Besides Max wanted to keep an eye on the girls. It had scared him when Lewis told him that the water had attacked Samantha and dragged her into the moon pool. What he didn't understand was, why everything had changed. Water is supposed to be the mermaids friend and ally not their enemy.

When the duo entered the moon pool cavern Samantha wanted to scream. Carlos and Cassandra were ogling at the waterfall that used to be normal stone wall. She sent a glare towards her sister and their friends. The glare clearly said 'you guys are in so much trouble'. Since neither Carlos or Cassandra had noticed Sam and Max the leader of the mermaids took hold of Max's arm and made them invisible while moving them to sit down on the other side of the cavern.

Only when they were sure that Carlos and Cassandra were gone did Max dare to speak.

"So what have you learned about the wall Lewis?" And to make a dramatic effect Sam lifted their invisibility _after_ Max had asked his question.

"Nothing so far." Lewis and the guys gathered around Max while the girls stood near the waterfall. Neither of them didn't notice that a mini version of the water tentacle was rising from the water.

"Girls! Behind you!" Lewis exclaimed, causing the six mermaids to jump, but the water gently wrapped itself around Samantha's right wrist. It started to form something...

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped when Cleo made a move to use her powers to get rid of the mini tentacle. "Stay out of this. All of you." She looked at the guys this time.

When the water retreated back it had left behind a bracelet around Samantha's wrist. The crystal shimmered in the dim light, but what was even weirder was the magic that radiated from it.

"It's beautiful." Bella said when Sam lifted her arm up so everyone could see her new accessory.

"This proves it. Mako Island is trying to warn us about something." Sam said, still staring at the crystal.

Lewis looked at his girlfriend and her friends and twin. "If you guys need us we are here for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Lewis." The girls said together.


	4. Chapter 3

Samantha was finally finished, she looked around her room counting all the jewelry she had done and the jewelry boxes...300 bracelets; made out of seashells and pearls, 150 jewelry boxes...alright maybe she went a little overboard, but she was bored!

Her stepmother wouldn't let her work at the Marine Park, seeing as she blew up over the fact that someone thought it was a good idea to take a mother and two baby sharks out of the wild, since they were causing trouble, but not just any sharks. Great White Sharks! One of the two sharks that no one in the world has in captive, alive!

The reporters had a field day and Sam had gotten pissed that they were aggravating the small family of sharks...so much so that it caused one of the caretakers to get nipped by one of the babies. Let's just say that the reporters in question were getting sued by a extremely pissed off Samantha. And a restraining order on all 5 of them, including the fact that they were banned from the Marine Park.

Anyway now all they needed was to get a Goblin Shark and everything would be set...

Samantha shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and gathered the 300 bracelets and jewelry boxes and made her way towards Rikki's. After that she would have to hurry to the Marine Park.

* * *

 **-Marine Park-**

"It feels so strange to swim without my tail." Cleo whispered to Will before Ronnie swam up to her and offered his dorsal fin. Smiling Cleo took hold of the fin and laughed as Ronnie squeaked before going under, forcing Cleo to hold her breath. Then the cheeky dolphin jumped out of the water, taking his trainer with him.

Sam laughed along with Bella as they watched Cleo try to control Ronnie. They had found a surprise last night as the girls had gone through the Sertori family tree. Turns out that Bella is Sam and Cleo's cousin. This only made their bond stronger than before, even Charlotte was happy to hear about it even if she and Bella weren't really related.

"Ronnie! Behave you cheeky dolphin!" Sam called out. "You can see your mate as soon as we are done here." She smiled at the thought that there might be a baby dolphin swimming around soon.

"So he is lovesick?" Bella asked as they pulled themselves on the wooden bridge.

Laughing Sam began to dry her long hair. "He's just anxious if his mate is carrying or not. I would love to have a baby dolphin swimming around here." She helped Will up from the water before turning to help her sister up.

"That was fun, but we might want to keep our swimming lessons somewhere else." Cleo said as soon as she sat down.

"Good thing that we have our own swimming pool back in Armorel. Both inside and outside." Sam said and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, but I have to go and help out with the paper works considering the Goblin Shark shipment. See you guys later."

"Bye Sam!" Cleo, Bella and Will called after her, retreading form. The joyful atmosphere was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

"It's mine." Will picked up his phone. "Why is Sophie calling me?" He wondered out loud. "Hi sis."

 _'Will! It's so good to hear from you little brother! I have a surprise for you!'_

"What kind of surprise?" Will didn't seem to be thrilled about his sister's so called surprise.

 _'I'll be coming to the Gold Coast! Isn't that wonderful? We can share an apartment.'_ Sophie gushed into the phone.

"About that Sophie. I'm afraid it won't be possible, because I live with my friends now." Will grimaced that he had to be the one to crush Sophie's good mood.

 _'And who is this 'friend' of yours? Give me their number so I can call them.'_ Sophie demanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sis. Samantha Sertori isn't someone you want to get as your enemy. She is the most influential teenager of the entire Gold Coast. But I'll see you later, okay Sophie? I gotta go, bye." Will cut the call and groaned quietly.

Bella looked at her boyfriend in worry. "What is Sophie up to this time?" She knew that Will's sister didn't like her that much, because of her timid nature that had worsened for a while after she had become a mermaid, but now she was much more confident that she was before.

* * *

 **-Later at Rikki's-**

"Bella you take a break. I have an idea." Samantha stood up and walked to the band. After short discussion the music began to play and Samantha took the stage and began to sing 'Life is a Runway'. Her voice seemed to reach everyone in the cafe and by the time she stopped singing everyone was clapping like crazy! "Thank you!" Sam spoke into the microphone and placed it back on the stand. She walked back to the table where her sister and friends were waiting for her.

"That was amazing Sam!" Rikki hugged her friend as soon as she sat down. "You and Bella should sing together some time."

"Fine by me. What do you think o dear cousin of mine?" Her tone was teasing as Sam turned to look at Bella.

"Why not. It could be fun." Bella smiled widely. "Now that we are all back being calm we can think what we are going to do after Sophie gets here."

* * *

 **-Out at sea-**

 _'Can't we live a trouble free live for once? First it was Dr. Denman, then the trouble with Cindie and now Will's sister? And I have more trouble than others since I have to take care of the Marine Park and Mako Island. Not to mention other things.'_ Samantha sighed and decided to swim in deeper waters this time. She got the idea from the Goblin Shark since it is a deep-sea dweller.

Movement from the corner of her eye had Samantha turn around, only to come face to face with Carlos Jameson! The man opened his mouth out of shock and swallowed some of the sea water. His hands flew up to cover his mouth as he lost his air supply.

/Hold on!/ Sam took hold of Carlos and used her tail to get them to the surface. /Almost there./ She informed the suffocating man. They broke the surface with a huge splash.

Carlos coughed up most of the water he had swallowed, but he only kept his eyes on Samantha, who was still keeping an iron grip on his arm. "How?" He managed to splutter out as his eyes automatically fell down on Samantha's chest. _'Damn she's hot.'_

"Not important right now. Where's you boat? You still have trouble breathing." Samantha snapped. She saw where Carlos's eyes had wandered. "Well?" Her eyes narrowed in irritation. It took a lot of her self control not to cause a storm.

"Over there." Carlos coughed and pointed where his boat was anchored. "Can you loosen your grip? I'm going to have a bruise later on." He tried to joke, but yelped when Samantha began to drag him towards his boat.

"Shut it. I could have left you down there to drown, but I didn't since I have a conscience." Samantha said and used her strength to haul Carlos up from the water before pulling herself up too. But when their eyes met something weird happened.

Time seemed to stand still as Samantha and Carlos kept staring at each others eyes. Neither of them could seem to tear their gaze away.

Slowly they leaned closer until their lips met, igniting another spark in them. "We need to talk." Sam managed to say when they pulled apart.


	5. Chapter 4

**-Marine Park-**

"Cleo! Cleo wait up!" Will ran after Cleo, holding up a leaflet in his hand. "You gotta help me." He skidded to stop right next to the brunette.

"Sure, I'll help you if I can, tell me what do you need?" She noticed what the leaflet was about. "Oh you want to add for the dolphin trainer job?"

"Yes, I've always loved dolphins and now that I don't compete as much anymore I was thinking that I should apply for the job. And since you work here I thought that maybe you could help me out." Will looked at the leaflet. "To get paid for working with the dolphins...it sounds too good to be true."

Laughing Cleo handed the portable ice cream freezer to another worker before motioning Will to follow her. She went to Mitch, because she wanted his opinion if Will could work as an assistant dolphin trainer at first, then decide what to do.

"I don't see why not. Let's see how good are with dolphins Will?" Mitch smiled kindly.

"I know Ronnie pretty good, Samantha and Cleo introduced me to him few days ago and he seemed to like me." Will said, he wanted to see the cheeky dolphin again.

Cleo nodded her head to confirm Will's words. "It's true, Ronnie even threw his favorite toy at Will when he was leaving. You know the yellow one?" She asked Mitch.

Smiling Mitch extended his hand to Will. "Welcome to the dolphin tanks Will. Not many can work with Ronnie since that cheeky fella is picky on the people he let's in his home."

"Especially now that his mate is expecting." Samantha said as she joined the group. "Hi Mitch, Cleo, Will." She greeted them. "Did I hear right that we have a new dolphin trainer in _training_?"

Mitch smirked and jabbed his thumb towards Will. "That's right. We have a newbie among us today. Come with me so we can get you dressed up. Cleo could you go find another whistle for Will?"

"Sure thing." Cleo smiled at Sam before sprinting away.

Samantha went to edge of the water and smiled at her favorite dolphin. "Hi Ronnie. Looks like you got another friend. Just please remember to behave, okay? I'm counting on you."

Ronnie chirruped happily and nodded his head with a ever present smile on his face. Out of all the humans Ronnie liked Samantha best, he knew that she is more special than those around her. That's why the cheeky dolphin always did what she asked from him.

"Thanks Ronnie. I'll see at the show. And remember to be at your best behavior." Sam stroked at Ronnie's head before leaving.

* * *

 ** _*Dolphin show*_**

"Who is that?" Sam asked quietly when she saw a woman with short red hair looking at Will like she had seen a ghost.

"That's Sophie, she's Will's sister. But I don't know why she looks so horrified." Bella answered her cousin. She kept her tone quiet as not to draw attention to herself. Apparently some habits die hard.

"As long as she won't cause a scene I'm fine with it." Sam turned her attention back to the show, just in time to see Ronnie jumping out of the water. She clapped loudly and cheered among the audience to see the show go as planned.

When the gang gathered around Cleo and Will they failed to notice that Sophie was storming towards them.

"Will Benjamin! What do you think you are doing?" She shouted loudly, getting some of the passerby's attention.

"What does it look like. My new job." Will replied calmly. He mentally thanked Samantha for advising him to bring his shell collection with him to the Armorel. That way Sophie couldn't get her hands on it.

"What about diving?! You won't become champion if you fool around with dolphins all day!" Sophie screamed. And by now a crowd had gathered around them.

"If you are going to make a scene Miss Benjamin I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Samantha spoke loudly and stepped in front of her friends.

"Who do you think you are missie?!" Sophie demanded and walked to stand in front of Sam.

"The owner of this Marine Park." Sam said, her tone meant that she wasn't fooling around. "Either step aside and calm down or leave."

Sophie smirked, thinking that Sam was bluffing. "You? You are just a teenager!"

"Miss Sertori." One of the guards walked closer. "Is there a problem here."

"As a matter of fact, yes there is a problem Mike. Could you kindly escort Miss Benjamin out of the Marine Park and make sure that she'll leave. If she doesn't I have to ban her from here for disturbing others. Especially my workers." Sam stood proudly in front of the crowd that had gathered around them. Despite her age she new how to handle this kind of situations.

"Sertori? Did you just say Sertori?" Sophie asked. "You mean you are Samantha Sertori?!" The older woman now realized that she blew up her changes to change to ask her to live with her brother.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am Samantha Sertori, but that isn't the point of this conversation. Mike if you'd please."

"Right away miss." Mike nodded and took hold of Sophie's arm and lead her through the crowd.

"Alright everyone the show is over! You can go now!" Sam shouted to the crowd of people before ushering her friends away from the scene.


	6. Chapter 5

Two mermaids swam with the dolphins as they slowly made their way to the moon pool, where they knew the other mermaids would be waiting for them. These two particular mermaids happen to be sisters, twins if you want. Samantha and Cleo looked at each other and smiled as they swam inside the tunnel that leads to the moon pool.

"Hi guys." Samantha said as soon as she surfaced with Cleo.

"Hi Sam, hi Cleo." Everyone greeted them.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing something romantic with your boyfriends?" Sam asked and looked at her mermaid sisters. "It is Valentine's Day after all." She said.

Emma looked at Sam with a weird look. "I just realized that you are the only one of us without a boyfriend Sam."

Sam gave her a look that said 'don't go there'. "If you haven't noticed Emma, but I'm way too busy for boys. Taking care of my studies, the paper work of the Marine Park, handling the bills of Armorel and so much more takes most of my time. Do I need to say more?"

"When do do you manage to do all the jewelry?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"That depends, but back to my question." Sam skipped the questions.

"We don't know." All five mermaids said at the same time. Rolling her eyes Samantha left the moon pool, she knew what some of the guys were up to since she had helped with some of their plans or gift ideas. _'Have fun everyone.'_ She thought as she swam alone.

* * *

 **-Lewis & Cleo-**

"Hey Cleo are you read for today?" Lewis asked as his girlfriend walked through the front doors of Armorel as he was putting down his fishing gear.

"Ready for what?" Cleo asked and looked at the fishing gear, wondering what Lewis had in mind.

"Well I have been thinking, our fishing trips can be done anytime, but this day only comes once a year." Lewis started nervously. "Well what I mean to say is, instead of the fishing trip, we'll have a shopping trip, and then we can eat wherever you like. Don't worry about the money, I have enough."

Blinking her eyes Cleo looked at her boyfriend, trying to see if he was serious. When she didn't find anything suspicious she rushed to hug Lewis. "Thank you Lewis. You have no idea how uncomfortable fishing sometimes makes me. Being a mermaid I have stronger connection to the ocean than ever before." She rested her head on Lewis's shoulder and smiled.

Lewis hugs his girlfriend, he knows that she doesn't mind eating shellfish and fish, but he had noticed, now that he thought about it, how she would wince every time he caught a live one... "I am glad you approve, now let's start today." He said then he opened the door for her.

Giggling Cleo gave Lewis a quick kiss as they left Armorel and headed towards the mall, all the while holding hands.

* * *

 **-Nate & Charlotte-**  
Nate saw his girlfriend and ran up to her, "Charlotte! Are you ready for today?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Always." Charlotte replied and kissed Nate's cheek. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Was all he said as he led her to their special spot on the beach, where there was a beautiful picnic place, along with a small camp fire.

"Oh Nate. You didn't have to." Charlotte hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you." She whispered, touched that Nate remembered all her favorite foods and even her absolute favorite movie!

"I know it's not fancy, but..."Nate started thinking that he had done something wrong.

"It's perfect." Charlotte sat down and pulled Nate down to sit beside her. "It's simple, but romantic, just like the way I like it."

Nate stopped talking and blushed. "Really? Well, I am glad I made you happy," Nate said as he put his arm around her shoulder, then he remembered. "Oh yea these are for you. Happy Valentines Day, my sweet princess." He held out a dozen red roses, a book that he knew she had wanted and a black necklace box.

Charlotte took the gifts and smiled, she brought the roses close to her face and inhaled the sweet scent. "This is the book that was sold out when I went to buy it." She looked at Nate. "Thank you so much Nate." Charlotte then opened the small box and gasped at the golden heart locket that was in it. On it was engraved 'Forever in my Heart'. "Can you put it on?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." Nate was very happy that she liked her gifts, and after he had placed her necklace around her next they kissed, before they watched the movie and ate the food.

"Happy Valentines day Nate." Charlotte answered when the movie ended.

"Happy Valentines day Charlotte." Nate answered back before the day end with the sun going down and a kiss was shared at sunset.

* * *

 **-Will & Bella-**  
Will was nervous, while the others had planned over the moon, all he had done was make a homemade card, dinner and have a dozen roses and a gift for Bella...he hope that it was good enough.

As he saw Bella walk inside from the front door, Will mentally slapped himself. "Bella...can you please follow me?" He said as he held his hand out to her.

"Sure." Bella placed her hand in Will's and followed after him. She couldn't help, but notice that he seemed to be nervous about something. "Will are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yes...well here we are." Will opened the door that led to the garden, inside was a table set up for two, there were candles lit, and steaming food waiting to be eaten. There were also a dozen roses a card and a ring box on one side, where he lead Bella, he pulled out the chair for her and then he sat down.

"Will...you didn't have to do this for me." Still Bella smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Yes I did I wanted to let you know how special you are to me." Will told her as he rubbed her hand. "I am glad you like it."

"Just being with you is enough for me." Bella hugged Will, wondering how she got so loving and caring boyfriend. Afterwards they ate and talked the rest of the day.

* * *

 **-Zane & Rikki-**  
Rikki was pissed. She and Zane were having a good time, they had closed the Cafe and had eaten dinner and had danced, everything was going perfect and Chelsea had to run in and trash it. She was making 2 boys compete for her!

"Zane? Please hold be back so I won't go and kill that twerp. She's becoming a little whore." Rikki hissed quietly.

Zane did just as requested but he had an idea. "Rikki can you go in the back? There is a dessert in the back that I have been waiting to give you, I will deal with these 3." He gave her a kiss before sending her to get the special dessert. Before he turned his attention to the 3, 14 year olds.

"It's after hours, you brats, now leave! I have called the cops thinking that someone broke into the cafe. I have also called your parents." He told them, just as 3 cells phones rang. Okay so he had texted the parents while he held Rikki back. He knew the 2 boys and he also knew Terry... he didn't really call the police...he did this to get them to leave faster and it worked.

Rikki smirked, she had listened how Zane handled the three brats. It was music to her ears to hear Chelsea panic and ran away. She turned her attention to the dessert Zane mentioned. "He still likes to spoil me." Her expression softened, thinking how she could repay Zane.

"Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He asked as he hugged Rikki from behind. "Now shall we continue our date my princess?"

"Definitely." Rikki said and turned so she was facing Zane before pulling him into a kiss. 'Keep it simple.'

* * *

 **-Ash & Emma-**

Emma was having a wonderful Valentine's day. Ash had gone all out, and everything was perfect. He made her breakfast, lunch and dinner! He had given her a neck rub and a foot massages, he also gave her flowers.

"Today's been perfect, thank you." She then kissed Ash.

* * *

All in all the mermaids had a great time and Valentine's Day, and one of the mermaids had found her first love.

* * *

 **-Carlos & ?- **

Carlos was nervous, oh so nervous. So far he had no idea how to ask Samantha out. Ever since he had seen her first time Carlos had been in love with Samantha, but he had no idea how to show it, so far he had only given her an idea of a pervert with all the staring he's been doing. But ever since she had saved him from drowning Carlos was determined to ask her out and find out what had sparked moment between them. And that kiss had been a pure magic to him...

"What I'm supposed to do?!" Carlos cried out and pullet at his hair. Looking at the clock he picked up his phone and decided to call Samantha, hoping that she'll say yes...


	7. Chapter 6

Cleo couldn't stand it anymore! She kept having nightmares about the water tentacle attacking her and the others. She knew that Sam thought that the water tentacle wanted to warn them of something and maybe even help them, but she couldn't see it like that. It had almost killed Sam the first time it appeared. And it scared Cleo that her twin refused to see it. Tossing off her covers she changed her clothes before going downstairs, where she was greeted by Lewis and Sam.

"Hey Cleo, what's wrong?" Sam asked when she saw her twin's ragged appearance. Even Lewis became worried at the sight of his girlfriend.

"I'm fine." Cleo sighed tiredly and accepted the juice Sam offered her. "I just can't stop having these nightmares about the water tentacle."

Sam sighed and looked at Lewis before answering. "Cleo I know you are scared, but you should know that Mako Island's magic is ancient and meant for mermaids. I don't know why the water tentacle 'attacked' me, but remember that I have much stronger connection to Mako than anyone else... Do you trust me Cleo?" She asked gently.

"Of course I trust you Sam." Cleo looked at her twin, not understanding what she was up to.

Smiling Sam turned to leave the kitchen. "Then you should know that I'll be fine as long as I don't fight the magic. And you two should hurry or you'll be late for school!" She called over her shoulder and entered the library.

* * *

Zane knew that he was going to get in big trouble with his girlfriend...how did he know this? Well lets see; the reason was right in front of him... 10 motor/dirt bikes, he had payed for them with cash, but that was the problem. He paid for them with the money that was _supposed_ to be for the cafe -Rikki's- bills. But he saw these and had snapped.

So maybe he wasn't really great with the whole spend on a budget thing...but that was why he had Rikki to help him out. And this was also the reason why she was going to kill him! She had told him _not to_ buy anything not meant for the cafe and what did he do? He went an bought 10 things that have _nothing_ to do with the cafe! He was so screwed...

Maybe he could do some competitions with them and then let his girlfriend rent them out or sell them to the highest bidder...That could work...hopefully.

Zane looked towards the entrance and wanted to groan when he saw both Cassandra and Sophie enter the cafe. He had seen their applications for a temporary jobs. _'Rikki is so going to kill me once for the bikes and then she'll bring me back to life and kill me again...'_ He thought as he lead the two red heads inside the office the interview them. _'I could really use Sam's help.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in a boat Lewis and Carlos were heading towards Mako, to meet both Cleo and Samantha in the moon pool.

They had both promised their girls that they would find out what was going on. Carlos didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was the one that got attacked first. He didn't want to lose her, especially since they had only just started dating.

* * *

 **-Rikki's Cafe-**

After Zane was finished interviewing and getting Sophie and Cassandra ready for their assigned jobs and had their uniform's on, he had put them straight to work. Cassandra was in charge of taking peoples orders, from tables 1-6 and bussing tables 7-8. And while Sophie was also taking peoples orders she was doing so for tables 7-9 and she was making their juices.

Rikki had come into the cafe looking mad and when she had seeing the two new workers; one of which she despised and the other she had heard nothing good about... well she went from just mad to down right pissed off.

"Zane! We need to talk!" She then dragged Zane into the office and promptly chewed him out about how things worked.

After about 15 minutes, both he and Rikki went back out.

"Alright people we have a treat for you. We are going to be having two competitions one for the males; that is a motorbike race. And the other is for the females; design your own dream home. There are prizes to be won. Here are the rules and rewards!" Rikki announced loudly.  
"Motorbike racing; **Prizes** \- First place: $1,000 dollars. Second place: free juices on the house for a month. Entry fee is $250. Design your dream home; **Prizes** \- First place: The winner will get their dream home built and $1000 dollars. Second place: a $300 dollar gift card for the mall! Entry fee is $200 dollars."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sam asked the gang when she entered the house mansion with Kim, Elliot and Angela. They eyed the others, mostly the girls, wondering if they had finally lost it. There where different kind of magazines laying on the floor, creating a huge mess.

"Hey Sam! We are all preparing for the competitions that Rikki and Zane put up today." Cleo explained to her twin. "Well some of us."

Emma then proceeded to explain to Sam what the competitions where about and the prizes. For the motorbike racing Will, Carlos, Nate, Lewis and Ash will be entering, not because of the rewards, but because they wanted to have some fun. (male egos) As for the designing your dream house competition; only Cleo and Rikki wants to enter the competition from the gang.

"Well good luck to all of you." Sam said and gave Carlos a quick peck on the cheek before taking her paperwork in the library. She had to take care of some of the problems that her stepmother was unable to solve.

* * *

 **-After the competitions-**

Clapping her hands together Sam yelled to the crowd. "Alright everyone settle down! As everyone already knows the winner of the motorbike competition is Carlos Jameson! Carlos come and receive your reward!" Sam gestured towards Zane, who smiled as he handed Carlos an envelope that had $1,000 dollars in it. Both of them smiled at each other and nodded.

The crowd cheered loudly before quieting down. "As for the second place it was a tie between Will and Lewis so the two of them have to share their reward which is two weeks of free juices each. Come here and receive your coupons guys." Sam smiled as the two blondes smiled sheepishly as the crowd once again cheered loudly when they received their rewards.

"And now for what all of you have waiting for. It is time to announce the winner of the design your dream house competition. But first lets give a loud cheer for the competitors; Cassandra, Sophie, Chelsea, Cleo and Rikki!" Sam smiled, though she wanted to strangle two of the competitors and slap one. She waited until everyone had settled down, Lewis drummed the drums silencing everyone as Sam pulled out the envelope that held the name of the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen the winner for the design your dream house is...Rikki!" _'Well done Rikki.'_ "And on second place is Cassandra."

Cheering and loud whistling filled the cafe as both Rikki and Cassandra came to receive their rewards, though Rikki also received a kiss from Zane. "We are going to sell the bikes." She whispered before turning to smile at the cheering crowd.


	8. Chapter 7

Cassandra couldn't believe her eyes! She glared at Samantha and Carlos, who were kissing near the harbor. He was supposed to be hers! Besides last time she checked Samantha couldn't stand to be near Carlos! And now they were glued to together. _'Is it because she is rich? What could she possible have that I don't?!'_

At the same time in Rikki's cafe Sophie was staring dreamily at Zane, who was holding Rikki close. _'What does he see in that immature brat? It's like all the guys in this town have lost their mind. Will is with Bella, Zane with Rikki, Carlos with Samantha. Not to mention the others in their little group.'_

Both Cassandra and Sophie were trying to think of ways to separate the happy couples. If only they knew that they couldn't separate soulmates... true soulmates.

in a cave somewhere deep with in the ocean, a small glow suddenly appeared, a mysterious ghostly figure of a woman looked into the oceans with a sad look. _"soon my child you will be free, soon you will be free from the seals that have been placed on you and you will be free from the chains that hold you to this world by force, as time passes you will become much stronger so much stronger then any other before you. My little moon..."_

with that said the figure slowly faded and the glow completely vanished.


	9. Chapter 8

"Cleo! Kim! Angela! Hurry up!" Samantha hollered over her shoulder as she made her way to her speedboat. Normally she and Cleo would just swim to Mako Island, but this time they have Kim and Angela with them. "We still need to go and pick up dad and Katherine before we can go."

"Coming!" Cleo hollered back as she followed by Kim and Angela quickly climbed on the boat. "We've never had a family day like this before."

"That's the idea." Sam smiled and started the boat. With practiced ease she drove the boat to where they had agreed to pick up Don and Katherine.

Kim and Angela looked at the coolers that were stocked up at the back of the boat. They were about to open one to take a peek inside when Sam spoke up and 'ruined' their fun.

"Nah-ah, you two have to wait till we are at Mako. I promise it will be worth the wait."

Cleo looked at her twin sister. It had been a while since she had seen Sam so relaxed. _'Good thing dad suggested that we have a family. I can't wait to spend the day just relaxing and enjoying what ever Sam has made for us. Though it was a great idea that we go to Mako Island.'_

"Girls!" Don called out loudly as soon as they were in hearing range. "Ready to spend the whole day together as family?" He asked as he helped Katherine on the boat before hopping on himself.

"That is why we are going to Mako Island dad. No one is going to disturb us there and only if there is an emergency in the Marine Park will they call me." Sam said and picked up speed.

* * *

"This is delicious." Katherine looked at Sam. "I had no idea you could cook Samantha."

"You are kidding, right?" Angela asked in disbelieve.

Kim swallowed before speaking. "Most of the time it's Sam who cooks for us. The guys eat so much that none of the food never goes to waste. Besides we all love Sam's cooking."

"I agree." Cleo nudged at Sam. "And don't you dare say that you are not a good cook Sam."

Rolling her eyes Sam playfully slapped Cleo on the back of her head. "I wasn't going to, but sometimes you guys act like you've never seen food in your life." She chucked. "Remember that one time we caught the guys red-handed in the middle of the night when they were raiding the fridge."

Don looked intrigued. "How come I don't know about this?"

"Neither do we!" Kim and Angela chorused.

"You see I had just made blueberry soup that day. And when the guys went to raid the fridge the bowl fell on them. You should have seen their faces when we put on the lights. If it weren't for our powers there would still be stains in the kitchen." Sam explained while Cleo giggled silently beside her.

"Was Elliot there too?" Kim asked.

"Yes he was. Emma wasn't pleased at all when she found out." Cleo said with a grin. "Didn't you two notice how the guys seemed to be extra nice for few days?"

Angela nodded her head. "Now that you mention it I remember that I was suspicious about it, but back then we had a math test coming on so I forgot about it."

"Who's up for a swim?" Sam asked. "There should be some dolphins nearby."

This had Kim and Angela springing towards the water and they dragged Sam with them. Cleo also sprinted after her sisters, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Come on slowpokes!"

"We might as well join them." Don smirked and picked Katherine up in his arms.

"Don!" Katherine squealed as they joined their daughters in the water. "You cheeky man!"

Diving into the waves both Sam and Cleo let their tails appear. Kim, Angela, Don and Katherine all looked in awe how gracefully the mermaids moved their tails and swam near the bottom. With one flick of a tail moved them much faster than flippers ever could. From time to time both mermaids made sure that their family was alright and that they remembered to go to the surface to take a deep breath before diving again.

/Dolphins!/ Sam cheered when she saw a baby dolphin following its mother. It all reminded her that soon the Marine Park will have their own baby dolphin swimming around. She exchanged happy looks with Cleo. They were happy that their family day was a success.


	10. Chapter 9

***Armorel***

 _'No matter what we do to avoid the full moon won't work. The water tentacle will appear, but this time I will be waiting for it.'_ Samantha thought as she typed on her laptop to finish her online classes for today and some extra just in case something happened. She was thankful that Carlos would be busy tonight. This way while others worried about getting moonstruck she could sneak outside and let the water tentacle take her.

 _'There has to be a reason why the water tentacle appeared now. Last time the connection was snapped before I could find out the reason what the tentacle wanted. I'm sorry Cleo, but I have to find out the truth somehow.'_

Finishing as many assignments as she could Samantha still listened how everyone was preparing for the full moon. There was only few rooms in the Armorel that didn't have any windows, but they were too small or uncomfortable to house the whole gang in it.

* * *

 ***** ** _Samantha's p.o.v.*_**

The crystal on my bracelet is glowing more brightly than it did few hours ago. It's like the crystal is telling me the time on when the water tentacle will appear. Or maybe it is affected by the moon. Nevertheless I can't risk getting caught by others so I have to sneak out. Using a window is my only option at this point.

Listening for a moment I confirm that no else is nearby, I quickly open the window before jumping out. As soon as my feet touch the ground I turn myself invisible. Running as fast as I can I appear on the beach. Just when I see the full moon the water tentacle appears, taking me with it.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Samantha?" Will asked when he noticed that the leader of the mermaids was missing.

"What?!" Cleo shrieked.

Everyone looked around frantically, trying to find out where Samantha had gone.

"She's on the beach!" Elliot shouted just as the water tentacle 'swallowed' her. "Sam!"

Ignoring their boyfriends calls Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and Charlotte ran outside. They needed to help Samantha no matter what!

* * *

 ***Moon pool***

"Sam!" Cleo screamed in panic when she saw the water tentacle turning her sister into water. "We have to do something!" She raised her hand to use her powers to try and stop the tentacle.

"Cleo wait! We have no idea what will happen to Sam if we interfere." Emma was the first one to pull down Cleo's hand.

"We have to save her!" Cleo insisted heatedly.

"If there is anything left to save." Rikki murmured, but everyone could see that she was also really worried on what was going to happen to Samantha if they didn't do anything.

Fearing for the safety of her twin Cleo ignored what Emma said earlier and used her powers to keep Samantha from turning into water. She just had to hold on just until the full moon had passed.

"Hold it there. Don't let it take her." Rikki encouraged Cleo when she noticed that the tentacle was losing its hold on Samantha.

The girls screamed in fear when something hit the water. Emma, Rikki, Bella and Charlotte turned to look at the wall of the cave that was now one big waterfall.

"Look out!" Charlotte pulled Bella out of the way on one the 'shots' or what ever it was before it hit her.

"Thanks." Bella thanked her friend.

"Don't mention it." Charlotte looked at the moon. She was about to speak when Emma beat her to it.

"Just a little longer Cleo, the moon has almost passed the crater."

"I'm trying!" Cleo was almost crying, she was so afraid that the tentacle had done something to her sister. When the moon passed she lost her hold on Samantha. "Sam!" She and Bella managed to pull Samantha up on the surface and hold her between them.

"Hold her still." Charlotte used her powers to heal Samantha, but she didn't awake.

"It didn't work." Emma murmured.

Rikki glared at her friend. "We don't know that for sure. Give her a minute."

One by one the mermaids dragged themselves out of the pool so Rikki could dry them up. They waited anxiously for Samantha to wake up, by the time she started to wake up Cleo was ready to have a heart attack.

"Sam! Are you alright?" Cleo hugged her sister, glad that she was safe. For minute there she thought that...

"I'm fine." Sam looked at the pool. "What happened? The last thing I remember is when the tentacle brought me here and the moon."

"It was turning you into water." Rikki said.

Still looking at the water Sam frowned. "It showed me something."

Emma knelt down in front of Sam. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure...it was all so blurry and it kept blacking out. Like something was trying to cut off the connection."

Everyone looked at Cleo, knowing that it was her who had caused the 'vision' to be faulty. But they didn't mention it to Sam.

"What was it about? Those images."

"I think it was Mako Island, but it looked different, like it was really long time ago. And then there was a flash of light. That's all I remember." Sam yawned and let her head rest on Cleo's shoulder. She was soon asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Samantha looked at her room with a frown on her face. She wanted to change the style of her room since she wanted the room to reflect herself as a person...this gave her an idea! Making a list on her laptop she printed it and put on the fridge's door.

If you are interested on having your room 'updated' please tell me. Either give me suggestions what you want to be done. Unless you want me to surprise you. You have today to decide, because I will start the project tomorrow.

-Samantha-

With that done she started to make breakfast for everyone. She started to sing along with the song that came from the radio and move her hips as she worked.

When the song ended cheers erupted from the doorway, startling Samantha from her thoughts. Twirling around she saw that everyone was cheering and clapping at her performance. She felt her face heating up.

"That was amazing Sam!" Bella exclaimed, surprising everyone that she was the loudest out of all of them. "One of these days we have to perform together at Rikki's!"

"Maybe." Sam blushed at the attention. Clearing her throat she pointed at the paper she had placed on the fridge's door. "Take a look at that after you've eaten."

* * *

 _'All the guys are contented on how their rooms look like, even Elliot. That only leaves mine and the other girls rooms. All of them want me to surprise them...This is going to be fun.'_ Sam chuckled before starting to browse the Internet to find and order what she will need. She made sure to make notes on what she wanted to do on which room.

* * *

"I can't believe she kicked us out." Kim pouted as she leaned her head against Elliot's shoulder.

"Only for few hours Kim." Elliot reminded her. "Besides it wasn't just you. Sam kicked all of us out. Even Carlos got the boot and he is her boyfriend."

All the girls were little nervous on how their rooms will look like after the 'update'. They trusted Sam, but that didn't mean that they weren't nervous or anything. Even the guys were curious to see how Samantha will improve the girls' rooms.

* * *

"Kim! Come and take a look at your room." Sam called out from upstairs. She only let them come upstairs one at the time to avoid chaos.

Running up the stairs Kim skidded to a halt at the door of her room. She gulped before opening it. The room was perfect and it reflected her new personality perfectly! Squealing loudly she hugged her sister. "Thank you! It's awesome!"

Chuckling Sam left Kim to check out her new room. "Angela! Your turn." She called.

Angela simply entered her room and gasped. "It's perfect!"

"Glad you like it." Sam once again went to the hallway and called out. "Bella!"

"Coming!" Bella went inside her room and looked around. "It's beautiful. Thank you Sam, it's amazing."

"You are welcome Bella. Charlotte!"

Following Sam into her room left Charlotte speechless. "Is this really my room?" She whispered.

"It sure is. I'll leave you to it. Rikki! Your turn!"

"Let's get this over with." Rikki said, though she was smiling when she walked in to her room. "Wow, it's different...I like it. It's not too girly either. Thanks."

Sam gently nudged Rikki. "All you said was that it had to be different, but not too girly so I did what I could. Now it's Emma's turn. Emma!"

"Coming!" Emma quickly made her way upstairs and straight into her room. "I love it. Thanks Sam...you better call Cleo before she faints."

Laughing Sam called out for her twin. "Cleo! Would you like to see your improved room?"

"Of course I do!" Cleo hesitated a moment before opening the door to her room. "Thank you Sam." They hugged. "What about your room? Can I see it?"

"Right this way." Sam opened the double doors that lead into her room. On the wall hang a fishing net that had pictures hanging from it. _(imagine that the pictures are about the gang)_ "What do you think?" She asked.

"It suits you Sam." Cleo hugged her twin again. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you as my twin?"

"No you haven't, but I'm glad to hear that Cleo." Sam and Cleo sat down and looked at the pictures. Each one of them had a story behind them. They smiled and sniggered at some of the funny or embarrassing memories they had shared together.

* * *

 _'I had fun doing this for the girls...maybe one day the guys will let me chance their rooms too.'_

* * *

 ** _Anna; If you don't like the new rooms then it's not our problem. Complains are not going to change anything!_**


	12. Chapter 11

Sam and Bella swam over the reefs in a leisurely pace since they had time to meet up with Carlos and Will. They had agreed to help train Carlos for the competition and Will agreed to come and help too even if he wasn't going to compete.

/Are you sure you can do this Bella? You learned only recently how to _'share'_ oxygen with Will while underwater./ Sam asked as they neared the place they had agreed to meet up.

/I guess so. We don't know unless I try, but I trust Will to tell me if he can't hold his breath anymore. He used to compete too, remember? Besides we, meaning me and the others, agreed to use it only during emergency situations./ Bella replied with a smile. /But thank you for your concern Sam./

/Just making sure and it's my job to look after you guys. Even if Cleo, Emma and Rikki have technically been mermaids longer than me it still seems that I have more experience. When I received some of my new powers I freaked out that I could accidentally hurt someone so I stayed in my mermaid form almost four days before I returned home./ Sam explained her reasoning.

/Wow, that's unbelievable. You guys have been through so much./

Smiling at each other both mermaids surfaced right beside Carlos's boat. Both Will and Carlos smiled when they saw their girlfriends surface.

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked and placed his swimming goggles on.

"Just waiting for you two." Sam replied as she and Bella backed away from the boat. "We'll head towards Mako Island and we can rest in the moon pool if either of you get tired."

Bella decided to be a tease so she pulled Will overboard, she giggled quietly when Will surfaced and spit water out of his mouth. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She quickly dove followed by Will, Sam and Carlos.

The four of them spent hours swimming near Mako Island and when they wanted to take a break everyone headed into the moon pool. Only when the sun began to set did they start heading back home. All in all they had a successful day.

* * *

The next morning Carlos went out for his morning training. While he was out he thought about the red haired beauty he had seen, her name is Sophie Benjamin...now he knew that he had a girlfriend, but he was already an adult and he knew that his girlfriend was much younger than himself.

While he was 20 years old, Samantha was only 17 and she wouldn't be 18 for a while. He felt a pain in his chest as he thought about it as he compared Samantha to Sophie.

Now if you had asked him if he thought this was wrong yesterday morning he would tell you that yes it was wrong to think about other woman when you already had a girlfriend.

But last night after they had returned from training, he went into the library where he found Samantha reading an old book about mermaids. Whatever she had read must have upset her enough for her to leave the book open and get up and leave, she didn't even notice him as she passed him in a hurry.

He is ashamed to say that his curiosity got the better of him and he went over and picked up the book before reading it.

 ** _Chapter 18: Magical Life Debts!_**

 _While they are rare Mermaids do not like being seen by humans as they tend to become obsessed with the creature in question, this does happen more often than one might think. Some cases are really extreme._

 _Long ago a mermaid princess named Shaya saved a human prince by the name of Helia. She had saved him from drowning and afterwards he became obsessed with finding her. She didn't feel the same obsession for him, but she felt a pull towards him so much that she would come to the surface just to watch him to satisfy the pull between them. Her father of course thought that she had fallen in love with the human and as such he banished her from the oceans to live on land. Helia found her and they got married. They lived happily until Helia kissed another woman, thus breaking the magical link between them. But by this time they already had 3 children and as such when the Debt was broken Shaya took her children and returned to the sea. Her father was happy to let her come back and gave her children the gift of becoming one of the merfolk themselves if they so desired._

 _So the story is not like the one that the humans know as The Little Mermaid. It was just a marriage made on the Magical Debt._

 _Normally this debt happens after a mermaid saves a human from drowning and if they look into each other's eyes, they will both feel a pull to each other._

 _Now like the story above this pull is not to be mistaken as finding one's soul mate or as love._

 _This pull just means that the human in question now owes their lives to the mermaid who saved them. This magical debt can be broken by the human, but it is not advised to do so, as the consequences could be devastating. The only way to break the debt would be to kill the mermaid that saved the human's life, resulting in the human to be cursed for all eternity. There are also rare cases where the mermaid willingly let's the human go and be free of the Debt, but the records are so rare that no one really knows if there will be consequences or not. Last way of breaking the Debt is by kissing another human of the opposite gender. Like Prince Helia had done in the story._

 _But in doing so the results of this would be that the human in question cannot go near the mermaid's home island or 10 feet near the mermaid, who the Debt belonged to. The human in question won't be able to write, draw or speak about mermaids without feeling physical discomfort. Like Prince Helia suffered when he cheated his wife by kissing another woman. The mermaid in question would not be cursed, but given the rare ability to tell who is not to be trusted and who could. In other words the mermaid could read others aura to see ones inner self and judge them as she sees fit._

Carlos couldn't believe that their pull towards each other could be by a debt made when Samantha had saved him. He didn't want to be cursed for the rest of his life, but he wanted to be with Sophie so bad...he needed to talk to Samantha as soon as she had calmed down. Maybe they could find a peaceful solution.


End file.
